We Found Love Part I: Garside Grange
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: connected Drabble fanfic about how Vlad and Erin will always protect and love each other no matter what but of course there's a twist in it otherwise it would be boring, now it will just get complicated but not much. rated t for language and for a bit of detail. :)
1. 1- i'll always protect you

Chapter 1

Summary- connected Drabble fanfic about how Vlad and Erin will always protect and love each other no matter what but of course there's a twist in it otherwise it would be boring.

Set x305

"Do you have any idea how terrifying that was?" Erin asked Vlad once they got into his room. She began to pace up and down.

"Yes, I do!"

"I really thought you were going to throw me in that fire."

"I had to push it to the edge otherwise Dad would have worked out what I was up to. Why didn't you just tell me? I get why you didn't, but-"

"I should have, I know. I was just so desperate to find a cure for Ryan, th-"

"There isn't one, I've tried everything," Vlad said, cutting her off.

"Well, maybe you've missed something. Can you categorically tell me there isn't a cure?" she argued.

"Well..." He gave in. He couldn't lie to her. "No."

"Then I'm not going to give up!" She took a deep breath before continuing. "I've got to keep trying- he's my brother."

"Is that the reason you stayed?" he asked.

"At first," she replied, "but you're special, Vlad. I believed you when you said you wanted humans and vampires to live together."

"My own kind are going to hate this idea, and are going to do everything they can to stop it," he confessed. "Will you stay and help me?"

Erin thought for a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, I will," she said, nodding.

"I'll always protect you, I promise," he said.

"You've got to be the sweetest vampire in the world."

"Let's face it: there's not much competition. Fresh start, yeah? No more secrets."

"No more secrets," she agreed. Vlad stretched out his arms for hug; she took it, closing her eyes for couple of seconds. She knew she should tell him her other secret right then and there, but she didn't want to ruin this moment.

Once she let go she asked, "Did you really mean that?"

"Mean what?" Vlad replied, confused.

"What you said about protecting me?"

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was just wondering."

"Alright, then," he replied simply. Erin suddenly hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered into his ear.

But she wasn't apologising for not telling him about her being human. She was apologising for hiding her other secret, but only time would tell when she would reveal that one. It could harm their relationship for a couple of weeks, but it wouldn't be as bad as something else that someone had in store for them.


	2. 2-first dates never go right or do they

Vlad was thinking of asking Erin out. However, when it came to it, it didn't go quite as well as he thought it would. For a start, when he tried to come into the room quietly, the door slammed; Erin looked up, and Vlad had no choice but to make conversation.

"Hey," he said awkwardly.

"Hi," she replied, before returning to her work. Vlad walked closer to her.

"Homework?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh. Pretty stupid story, right?"

"One guy gets the wrong message at the wrong time and they both end up-"

"Dead," they finished together. Erin smiled at this, looking down so he couldn't see her blush.

"So," Vlad continued, circling the dining table, "I was wondering, if you'd like, maybe you and me could go into town? Not like on a date or anything," he added quickly. "Unless you want to..."

Erin was certain she knew what he was asking, but wanted to check just in case.

"Are you asking me out?"

"No!" Vlad said immediately, before thinking it through. "Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Erin hesitated, looking back down at the table. "I'll meet you by the gates at 8 o'clock?" she suggested eventually.

"Okay. Cool. Er- catch you later," he replied, trying to keep it cool.

About an hour later, Erin got a message from Bertrand, saying to meet Vlad on the balcony; she put on a blue dress and went out to meet him. Meanwhile, Vlad was waiting outside by the gates. It was then that Ingrid flew in behind him.

"Hanging around the school gates on a Friday night- fun way to spend it," she said sarcastically.

"Go away, Ingrid."

"What's biting your neck?"

"Nothing, just leave me alone!"

"If you're looking for Erin, she's not here," she told him.

"Then where is she?"

"Gone to see her breather ex; those half-fangs never can let go of the past."

"Thanks," he replied. He walked away, intending to find her, before coming face to face with Bertrand.

"Vlad, you've got training."

"I don't care. I'm going to find Erin."

"Vlad, she's gone. If she cared about you, she would have told you about her ex but she didn't."

"Well, I'm going anyway," he said, pushing past him and going the long way back to the gates to find Erin.

A couple of hours later, after looking for Erin almost everywhere, Vlad was coming out of the archway. The sun was about to rise when suddenly he spotted her.

"Vlad, Vlad!" she called.

"Erin?"

"Someone locked me out." The sun was beginning to rise now. "Vlad, go, please, it's too dangerous!"

But it was too late- Vlad already had his hood up and was flying vertically up to save her. Once he got there he was smoking; after using telekilisis to open the door, he grabbed Erin and pulled her inside.

"I'm on fire," he gasped.

"I'll say," she replied, closing the door behind them.

"No, really." Once Erin realised he was serious she grabbed a blanket and began to pat Vlad down.

"That was brave… and stupid. You could have died!" she said.

"So could you."

"I'm not a vampire," she argued.

"And once the sun hit you, everyone would have known that. Dad and Bertrand would have got you." He was being so sweet to her that she kissed him on the cheek.

"What were you doing out there, anyway?" Vlad asked.

"Meeting you," she said seriously.

"I was meeting you by the gates."

"Bertrand told me to meet you by the balcony."

"And then someone locked you out." Vlad realised as soon as he said it that this had been a plot.

"Someone was trying to get rid of me," Erin agreed.

"Bertrand or Ingrid?" Vlad asked with a sigh.

*

When Vlad had said that he and Erin were going to hang out, they did; they played board games, but Vlad kept losing because he had never played them before. The only thing he could play was chess because his dad had taught him, but, of course, he let Erin win just once. Okay, maybe twice... or maybe more.

"I'm not stupid- you're letting me win!"

"Fine- winner gets a kiss right here," Vlad said, pointing to his lips.

"Bring it on, vampy," she said smugly, and so they played for real; and this time, instead of letting her win, Erin won by herself.

"I won, now pay up."

"Alright."

Vlad went over to her and began to kiss her passionately; she responded the same way. Vlad got slightly over-excited and began kissing her neck. He accidently bit it, not as much as a love bite- but Erin squealed, thinking he had bitten her properly.

"I'm sorry," Vlad said. "I said I would protect you but instead I-"

"You gave me a love bite, nothing else," Erin interrupted. "I just got a fright. I wasn't expecting it, alright?" She kissed him again, then led him to the couch and lay in his arms with her head on his shoulder, his arms around her and his head on top of hers. And they soon fell asleep like that, until a couple of hours later...  
moments ago


	3. 3-Why do you have to be evil?

Chapter 3

Set 3x07

Vlad moved Ramanga out of the way. Once he got to the Praedictum Impaver, he lifted it up- it opened. When he spoke, there was evil in his voice.

"Tell the others our time is near," he said, and laughed. Erin knew that there was something different about him, but she didn't know what it was until he spoke to her.

"Get out of the way, breather," he said.

"Vlad! Or is that not you?"

"Of course it's me, you stupid girl!"

Erin felt betrayed and horrified at what Vlad had just said, but she wasn't going to let it get to her.

"Vlad, you remind me of someone right now- you sound like him."

"Sound like who?" he asked, confused.

"You sound like your dad. Not the Good you, the Bad you. Even now I know that Vlad is somewhere in there and he doesn't like the way you're talking to me."

"He said he would protect you, but why does he want to protect someone like you? You're just a breather- you have no right to be here." While Vlad was saying this, the Good half of him wanted to take over and stop him, but the Bad half was too strong.

The Good half of Vlad wanted to say: "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I will always protect you; this is not me who is saying this, it's my evil side." But he couldn't.

"You know what?" Erin said. "Don't even bother talking to me again. My Vlad would never do this; he would never hurt me mentally!"

"But what about physically? You never said physically."

"That, too; but if I say that all you'll want to do is bite me. Now, if you don't mind, goodbye."

And she walked off without saying another word, leaving both of Vlad's sides speechless. One side was thinking, 'What have I done? I love her!' and the other thought, 'Why would you love a breather? She has another secret that she doesn't want to tell you'. Little did they know that soon Vlad would find out it out.

"Why do you have to be evil if you have good in you?" Erin asked, having returned.

"Fog off, breather," was all Vlad replied with, causing Erin to run away, upset that someone would ever say that to her.

'I'm sorry', was all that Vlad's good side thought.


	4. 4-i believe in you

Chapter 4

Set 3x08

Vlad was evil- there was no doubt about it. He had set off the fire alarm, asked Becky out to try and make Erin jealous, and tried to bite Erin twice. But he had never thought that the second time he tried to bite her that she would reach his Good side and make him her Vlad again. It had all started when Zoltan had tried to convince Erin to stay, and that she was the only one that could reach Vlad's Good side, but she obviously didn't believe it until she saw Vlad sending Ingrid out into the sunlight.

"Vlad, I'm your friend. I'll get you some blood; you don't need to bite anyone," she said.

"Oh I don't need to… but I want to," Vlad replied.

"He's still in there, isn't he? The real Vlad."

"I'm the real Vlad," he said angrily. Then, before she could protest, he tried to bite her. But not only his Good side was stopping him from doing it; Erin was stopping him as well.

"Don't let him do this. You're stronger than him. I believe in you."

This gave Vlad's Good side the strength he needed to fight back and make him split- and so it was just him with his reflection in the corner, and only Vlad could see him.

"I knew you'd win. It is all over, isn't it?" Erin asked.

"He's part of me now- how can it ever be over?" Vlad snapped. Then he walked off, with her trying to reason with him, trying to tell him to stay.

"When will you be back?" Erin asked, but Vlad didn't reply. She was confused and upset- she didn't know how to cope without him.

She went to check on Ingrid. "Hey, are you alright?" Ingrid just shook her head. Erin nodded, then tried to keep her own tears from falling. But once she was in her own room, she cried her heart out. She kept thinking, 'He said he would protect me but instead he left me. I don't even know when he'll be back; I'm just in even more danger without him to protect me from his family. If they found out that I was breather and even a slayer then I don't know what I'll do, especially if Vlad finds out that I'm supposed to be the enemy- he'll be devastated. I need to hide my equipment. Hopefully, I'll be protected by Vlad again soon, and I'll be with my Vlad, and no one will take that away from me'.

It was true that he was protecting her from himself; if his Bad side took over he could hurt her, something he would never want to do to anyone. Especially not to the girl he was now in love with...


	5. 5 part 1-i miss you vlad

chapter 5 part 2

Set 3x09

Dear Vlad,

If you get this: I miss you. To be honest, I'm lost without you. I've gone  
away now and I saw my brother, but I think he's only got so much to go until  
he's fully turned. I won't stop trying to find a cure. I hope you're okay. I  
just need to know that you're okay but I have no idea where to send this  
because you never told me where you were going. But just know that I miss you,  
and that I wish you were here.

Erin


	6. 5 part 2-i miss you erin

Chapter 5 part 2

Set x309

Vlad's POV

Dear Erin,

I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine, and there's no need to worry, because I know you will. I also want to tell you that I miss you, Erin. I wish I hadn't left like I did. I wish I had stayed but I couldn't. I was still dangerous- he's part of me now- and I wish of all things that I hadn't snapped at you. I would send you this, but I have no idea how you would feel about me sending you a letter, and I'm worried about what your feelings are towards me now. But all you need to know is that I miss you and I wish I'd never left you. I was only trying to protect you. I ever give this to you, I want you to know that I care for you so much.

Vlad

A/n:Again short and sweet but I hope you enjoy! Xx


	7. 6-i have something for you

Chapter 6

Set 3x10

Erin's POV

"First up- double Maths," I said unenthusiastically.

"You need to learn how to take challenges in your stride," Ingrid said. "I can teach you some coping mechanisms if you like."

I rolled my eyes, then turned to face forward when I saw Vlad.

"Ingrid, he's back!" I was so happy that I hugged him, which made him stumble back a bit when I let go. "When did you get here?" I asked.

"Last night," he replied.

"And you didn't think to come and see me?"

"It's been hectic." I looked at him, unconvinced.

"Vlad," Ingrid said, and hugged him. Maybe Ingrid has changed then…?

Vlad pushed her away. "You don't do hugs," he said.

"I've changed," she replied.

"Apparently," I added, as if to say, 'I really don't believe her'.

"When you threw me out in the sun I hit rock bottom," Ingrid continued. "I was a wreck- but now I've learnt to be positive. I think you'll make a great leader."

"I've only been gone a week right?" Vlad asked, confused.

Later on, when we were alone, I said: "Vlad, I have something for you." I gave him the letter I had never sent, though I had really wanted to.

He took it from me. "What is it? Did you write something for me?"

"Just open it, please." Vlad opened it, and about five minutes later he smiled.

"Since you gave me this, I think I'll give you this." He gave me an envelope that had 'Erin' written on it. "I was scared what you would think of me if I sent it to you. I thought you would never forgive me for what I did, and-"

I couldn't stand it. I had to interrupt him, so I kissed him to shut him up.

"Now let me read your letter." I read it in two minutes, but I couldn't stop re-reading it. I was on the edge of tears. After five minutes, when I didn't say anything, he asked: "Erin, you alright?" When I didn't reply, he put his hand on my shoulder. "Erin, I'm sorry if I was mean-" I shook my head. I hugged him.

"I love you, Vlad Dracula," I whispered in his ear.

"You love me?" he asked. I let go and looked away from him and nodded my head.

"I was so happy that it just slipped out. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it. I should just go." I went to go back to school, but when I picked up my bag he stopped me and hugged me.

"I love you too, Erin Noble," he whispered. "I just didn't know how to put it." I let go and kissed him. Without noticing, I accidentally dropped my bag, but I didn't care, because I then put my arms around his neck. We must have been kissing for about five minutes before I needed to catch my breath.

"No fair, vampires should be able to breathe so they're out of breath after five minutes of kissing too," I said under my breath. Unfortunately, Vlad heard. 'Stupid vampires and their good hearing,' I thought.

Vlad laughed; I rolled my eyes. "You just heard what I thought, didn't you?" He nodded and I laughed. "You shouldn't listen to people's thoughts- it's rude," I joked.

"I can't help listening to my gorgeous girlfriend's thoughts, can I?"

"Oh, so now I'm gorgeous and your girlfriend? This must be my lucky day- I get complimented and I'm now the girlfriend of the Chosen One." I kissed him on the cheek, and went off to class.


	8. 7-i'll do whatever i have to do

"I'm telling you, there won't be any more text," I said. At least, that's what I thought.

"There's more text," Bertrand said.

'Oh, no,' I thought to myself, 'I knew Erin would do that. I know she's only trying to help and she wants to see if there's a cure in there for her brother'. I looked around to see if I could see her but I couldn't. She must have been hiding. Then Bertrand started translating and it was going on and on about this Sethius having so many names.

"Just get to point," I said.

"The key to the Praedictum Impaver lies in the final page," Bertrand translated, then turned it over to the last page. "That's as far it goes again."

"Great. Let's check back later to see if there's more text."

"No, let's wait- see the words appear for themselves."

"Can't we wait?" Dad asked.

"No, not until I find out more about this Sethius. Come on, Bertrand." I said, walking away.

"Yeah, coming," he replied.

I was back there within five minutes. I saw Erin was in there and Bertrand had found her; I bared my fangs at him then ordered Erin to leave.

"What are you doing? She's a breather!"

"I know!" I said, losing my temper.

"You knew?"

"Yes, and I don't care, which means you don't either. I'll do whatever I have to do to protect her."

*

When I walked into Erin's room to see if she was okay, I saw Bertrand was in there, trying to find something. A couple of minutes later, after arguing, he stepped on a creaky floorboard.

"What are you expecting to find?" I asked him. He took out some slayer's equipment; I was horrified and upset. When Erin was trying to explain I wanted to believe her, but I couldn't- she had lied to me twice.

"I don't ever want to see you again," I said to her.

She just looked at me. Then I really lost my temper.

"GO!" I shouted, my eyes turning black. She ran off and I hugged my sister, but I could still feel her presence. I watched her walk away, hoping she didn't notice. I just wish she had never lied to me. I love her, but she never properly told me the truth.

I just hope she'll be okay.


	9. 8&9-being kidnapped and saving

Chapter 8

Based on 3x12 more what I would have wanted them to say version

"Erin, you have to go," Vlad said.

"I'm not leaving you," Erin replied stubbornly. She was annoyed at him- they had only just found each other again yet he was sending her away.

"You have to. I don't want you to get killed, or worse."

"I won't if I have you to protect me, now, will I?"

"I want you safe! It's safer if you go than if you stay here."

"But you've just got me back," she said, annoyed and upset.

"Erin, I want you safe because I love you. I don't want you to become one of us-"

"I know you don't, but if I'm with you I'll be safer!"

Vlad kissed her. "I promise I'll come back for you," he said. "Just go for now and I'll meet you later, alright?"

She gave in, nodding and sighing. She started the car once Vlad was gone. She could feel a presence behind her, and normally, because it was usually Vlad, she'd feel relaxed.

But it wasn't Vlad.

Erin felt scared. When she heard Bertrand hiss she screamed. She wished Vlad was here to be her hero like he had been before, even if he had nearly been burnt...

*

Chapter 9

Vlad's POV

I promised her I would find her but I couldn't. I looked everywhere I thought she'd be, but when I went back home and was just about to give up I had a vision. It was her.

"Erin," I said out loud- then I saw him.

"Bertrand," I said through gritted teeth.

Once I got to Erin she'd already untied herself. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I am now," she replied, relieved, and then we hugged.

"Where's Bertrand?" I asked.

"He's gone to get his followers; we don't have long."

"Where's the book?"

"Ryan took it for Ingrid!"

"Right- just go. Keep running, and don't look back."

"The last time you told me to do that I got kidnapped by Bertrand! I told you I was safer sticking with you."

"I love you, you know that."

"Yeah, I know- and I'm going to prove how I know." She closed the space between us and kissed me. I kissed her back, but something brought us back to earth. It was someone snarling, but before it came any closer I hugged Erin and we flew away before something came up behind us.

After we beat Sethius, Erin took my hand and kissed my cheek, then gestured with her head that she wanted to show me something.

"What is it?"

"I don't think we finished that kiss earlier, do you?" I shook my head then kissed her again. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist, picking her up bridal style and leading her to my coffin...

Two chapters in one I don't know why but I wanted too so yeah the next one will be out soon but for now bye! And also don't forget to tell me what you think my happen all of this was taken from my wattpad account lexxi_98 just so you know


	10. 10-Wolfblood

Chapter 10

Set after 4x13

(Other chapters will be before this happens and this is set after chapter 24)

(Also read this after you have read the other chapters because of spoilers, unless you want to be confused I'd say read the chapters after this because they're set before, don't ask why I did this like that, I don't know why I did I just did.)

Erin's POV

Ryan was hiding something from me all those years but surely he wouldn't do it I mean it's not like my real parents were wolves or something and we were adopted by slayers was it? No it couldn't be could it?

It was a full moon, and I felt the way I always felt, free and it felt like I belonged outside in the moonlight, I couldn't ask Ryan what was going on, because he was dust and I had no one to turn to, not even Vlad could help me, he had been trying to find out what was happening to me for weeks, who did it to me, but even I knew that no one did this to me, I was born like this, I was a wolf?

I ran outside looking at the sun setting and moon beginning to rise I felt something, it was my hands they were turning black, she felt her eyes turn yellow, and for the first time I let my inner wolf take over me and within seconds, I was a wolf.

"Erin?" Vlad said coming out of the school and looking at me; the wolf, who was not long ago his girlfriend, I smiled in my wolf-form and went up to him not knowing that I wouldn't be able to control my inner wolf and I growled at him, to tell him to go away, to tell him to leave me until the morning where I would be back to normal. He nodded and left me to stay out here, to run free until the morning.

I woke up in my coffin, then sitting up she saw Vlad sitting next to me, smiling, I rubbed my eyes and yawned,

"So, how did I get here?" I asked "The last thing I remember was running in the courtyard outside and then I remember, waking up like a couple of minutes ago, what happened?" I was so confused I had no idea what had happened after a couple of hours of 'running wild' as they say, Vlad sighed,

"After a couple of hours you got tired and fell asleep, so I brought you to your coffin, so you would sleep better, well actually I brought you to mine, and then once you were back in your human form I brought you to your coffin" he explained smiling,

"So I'm a wolf?" I asked still not sure about what I was, Vlad shook his head, he must have researched it,

"Erin, you're a wolfblood, and you have another two brothers." He said, saying the last bit quietly but I heard,

"I have another to brothers? You are joking me right?" I asked, he shook his head looking serious,

"You're a wolfblood, you're brothers are called Rhydian and Bryn and you're mum is called Ceri and we're going to find them." He said smiling

"How?" I asked "You know where they live don't you?" I asked he nodded his head,

"He doesn't live where he used to anymore but when we get there someone will help us." He said

"Who?" I asked

"Her name's Maddy and she's a wolfblood as well, she lives in a place called Stoneybridge?" he said the last bit as more as a question but I nodded, I knew it was near Newcastle.

"So, when should I start packing?" I asked

"As soon as possible we leave tomorrow night!" he said and I nodded, I was finally going to find and meet my real, long lost family, I smiled at that then started packing.

Ooh the plot thickens find out what happens next and don't forget to comment and vote! Lexi_98. Okay so this is sort of related to my series on YouTube part of me although now that I've said that those who have watched it, that's a spoiler for all of you apart from one person who is infact my as they say partner in crime so yeah enjoy and also I told you there was going to be a twist didn't I, I just didn't know until now what the twist was so yeah xx!


	11. 11-A stake right here

Chapter 11

Set 4x01

(Set before the tenth chapter)

The version that I wanted or an even cuter version of the original version.

Erin's POV

"A stake right here" he took my hand and put it where his heart is "and I'd live because you stole my heart" he continued with a cheesy pick up line and I just laughed and asked,

"Really you're going with that one?"

"Don't pretend it's not working" I shook my head and said,

"What am I going to do with you?" he replied with

"I'll make a list" before we knew it we were leaning in but just before we kissed I turned away and shook my head,

"Maybe you're dad's right, maybe we shouldn't be together" I sighed then continued, "You're not going to feel the same about me when you watch me get old" he cupped my cheek and said,

"Don't you dare say that, forget what he said we should live for today and not worry about tomorrow plus, I'll love you no matter what you know that" I blushed and looked down then looked back up and before you know it he was kissing me and I kissed back, I always loved when he kissed me it always made me feel better and it had always felt like eternity since he last kissed me, when he pulled away I whispered to him,

"I will always love you know matter what, why don't you just bite me?"

"I can't you know that"

"But what if I get pregnant and I won't be able to survive what would you do then would you just leave me to die and let our child now that I died giving birth to her or him, then again this is not twilight so that's probably not going to happen but what if something happened to me?"

"Then I would I love you too much to let you go" he cupped my cheek and kissed me again before heading off towards Bertrand's room.

Next up was the football tournament, at first we were winning and when I scored the goal I got a bit over excited and shouted,

"YES!" and I saw Vlad getting a little over excited and stood up and cheered me on but the Count had to sit him down and tap him on his face to calm him down, then they just cheated after they did it the second time the slayers started breaking the outside of the goal and started attacking the vampires at first I was like,

"Guys, guys what are you doing?" but then we were all trying to stop them and Jonno said,

"I think we should stick to table football next time"

"I don't think there's going to be a next time" I ran up to them and asked,

"Guys what are we going to do?"

"_You _are going to get behind me" and then he pulled me protectively behind him.

Later on we were alone, we were snuggled into each other, I was trying to get warm and Vlad was just trying to get close to me, he's been really sweet to me lately and I don't know why he's probably planning something knowing Vlad he wouldn't tell me if he wanted it to be a surprise but I eventually drifted off to sleep not waking up until the morning, and I woke up just when Vlad was putting me in my coffin well actually it was his, I slowly opened my eyes and smiled and he kissed me on the forehead before I eventually drifted off to sleep in an awesome dream…

Hope you enjoyed! There will be another one next week after I watch the second episode and I'll start writing it as soon as I watched it or ASAP but for now enjoy and please R&R.


	12. 12- Promises

Chapter 12

Set 4x02

(Set before chapter 10)

Vlad's POV

"We've got twenty four hours to bring Malik and Ryan in" Jonno said to Erin and I as we were standing next to each other Erin looking at me then Jonno when I said,

"They won't come without a fight" I saw her stare at me from the corner of my eye and turned to face her, her eyes filled with fear of what was going to happen when she asked,

"Promise me you _won't _hurt my brother?" when she said this her eyes were now filled with determination and asked me just with my eyes 'don't hurt him please' her eyes were now also filled with plead, but I shook my head,

"We're out of time, we have to stop them whatever it take" she shook her head not believing me and almost in tears she said,

"He's the only family I've got"

"you're not his sister anymore" she turned away from me as I said this then I put my hand on her shoulder continuing, "You're a _breather_" she shook her head I couldn't help but hug her to comfort her I didn't want to see her like this it was too painful. I felt her cuddle into me then she pulled away and said,

"Let me talk to Ryan see if I can get through to him" I sighed,

"The time for talking is over come on lets go look" I took her hand and we went to search, I let Erin go look herself and to let her cool down because I could tell that she was still a bit upset with the whole thing.

While we were trying to find Erin, Jonno started the conversation by saying,

"So you two are pretty serious then?" I nodded but then said,

"Yeah, but see the thing is she wants me to bite her but only if something happened to her and so we can spend the rest of our unlives together but I don't if I could do that to her it would scare me if she didn't survive it"

"She would" he smiled at me while I speeded off ahead and saw Erin, she didn't look happy then when I touched her shoulder and she jumped, I put my hands up in surrender,

"Sorry, any sign of him?" I asked before she handed a picture of Ryan with someone's face scratched out and replaced with _BREATHER_ in capital letters, then once Jonno had scared her as well and apologized he said,

"They were here, they'll be back" then I replied,

"Let's hide and wait!" then Erin said,

"You mean it's a STAKEOUT!" putting her stake in the air, 'fog it she figured it out' I tried and to act casual and said,

"Well I didn't want to say that" it obviously didn't convince her and said,

"Yes you did!" I gave up and cleared my throat then said,

"Well maybe a little," She smiled and under her breath I heard her say,

"I knew it" but soon that smile turn into a bit of a smirk, and then I gave up completely,

"Fine but don't be so I'm right you're wrong about it"

"But I was right wasn't I?"

"Yeah you were" she smiled and looked down before we went to hide.

When we saw Ryan and the others apart from Malik, Erin looked worried when she thought that Ryan was hurt but when she went up to him and I followed he got back into a straight position and laughed then said,

"You're so easy to fool" I finally realised what it was and said,

"This is a decoy"

"For what?" Erin asked putting her stake up, suddenly there was a woosh behind us and we turned around and saw Malik biting Jonno before Ingrid saved him, I ran towards Malik and lifted him up before throwing him back and saying,

"You've bitten your last neck, come to revamp or we fight to the death, right now" then I heard Erin say as confident as she could,

"They mean it Ryan," I could see Ryan going for Erin before Malik stopped him and said,

"You win, I don't want to fight you, go ahead give us a revamp" we were all confused and Ryan asked,

"What are you doing?"

"I have my reasons."

While we were walking back I stopped Erin and took her hand pulled her towards me and asked,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" she sighed "Sometimes I wish I had my brother back" I replied with,

"I know but if none of this happened then you and I would never be what we are now"

"You mean me being a breather and at any moment something could be broken up by anything including your dad or Malik or Ryan" she stopped when she put her arms around my neck and I pulled her closer by putting my arms around her waist,

"Erin, calm down nothing with break us up, I won't let them." She smiled and looked down then looked up,

"You promise?" she asked and then I kissed her proving it then pulling away I said,

"I promise" I smiled then we walked back to my room to talk.

Hope you enjoyed please comment, rate, review, sub and vote next will be up next week probably Friday if not then the week-end either Saturday or Sunday but the only reason why I really didn't put much Vlarin is because there wasn't much that I could put in but I hope you enjoy what's here anyway see ya soon Jabi4evaxx jabifan4eva xx and lexxi_98 xx (all me from youtube to wattpad ) ps. There will be more Vlarin fluffiness I promise and when it's about these kind of things I always mean the promise and I will keep it so don't forget to do everything above ^^ and goodbye *waves*


	13. 13- Beautiful

Chapter 13

Set 4x03

More cuter version or at least added more cute bits to it.

(Set before chapter 10)

Erin's POV

When I heard the knock on the door I went to answer it but I stopped before I went any further when I was about half way to the door because I knew that Vlad was about to come and warn me about my stasis spray on me and to top it up, so once I had stopped he did exactly that first he stopped me by saying,

"Woah, woah top up your stasis spray" so I took it from him and sprayed my pulse points held out my arm so he could check and he nodded then said,

"No pulse you're good" so then I walked the rest of the way to the door and opened it then stretched out my arm and said,

"Come in," while they were coming in Vlad counted them then when he got to the last one he said,

"Well, defiantly more than last night" I crossed my arms and said,

"A smile wouldn't kill them."

"It's going to take time to drive out that mix of bloodlust and attitude," then the count came, (no surprise there) and said,

"Wonderful news. Your fiancée, the princess Adze will presented to you in five minutes." I fake smiled at him as he said this and then he continued with, "I think it's time to ditch the breather trash" then after that he sped away and sighed annoyed and said,

"He can't force you into this engagement. Just don't show up."

"She's Ramanga's daughter. I can't insult him. I need his support with the high council" I shook my head as he said this but he took his hand lifted my chin up so I was facing him then said,

"I'll find a way to get rid of her" I smiled and replied with,

"We'll find a way we're in this together" we both smiled and leaned to kiss when we were interrupted by 'yours truly' Renfield he could have come at a different time but he didn't and he said,

"Ah! Message from Van Helsing. He is going to be late delivering the blood to feed the ferals." Then he turned away and left and I said,

"Wow, he came in great timing now didn't he?" Vlad smiled at what I said so he replied with,

"How about we finish that kiss upstairs come on" he took my hand and sped to his room and before you knew it we were kissing, like we hadn't kissed each other in what? One hundred years maybe? Yeah sounds about right, anyway one thing led to another and we both ended up on the floor in each other's arms before getting dressed and going out of his room acting like nothing had happened, when we went to meet Vlad's 'future wife' as the count calls her, but Vlad got changed into a suit?' Wow he really is trying to impress her' I thought that's why I asked,

"A Suit?"

"Well jeans and a t-shirt would have been shown as disrespectful" he sat down and I sat down next to him before he continued with,

"Are you sure you want to be here for this" I scoffed and said,

"Are you kidding? I want to get a proper look at the competition"

"There is no competition" he reassured me I smiled and said,

"Right answer," smiling I put my hand on top of his before the Count, Ingrid and Ramanga came in, the count and Ramanga were next to come in hugging each other and then Ramanga sat down not next to Vlad but the end chair and the Count sat down in his throne, then Ingrid came in and asked Ramanga if the seat was taken before sitting down nearly throwing the long dress over Vlad and I.

Next Renfield came in and said,

"I present princess Adze" then she came in but the story doesn't end there because:

She was beautiful and what was worse was that Vlad didn't see it, I should have been flattered but I wasn't, because if he didn't think she was beautiful maybe he thought that I wasn't pretty, but how would I know what he thinks, after all I'm only a breather/ex-slayer girl, as the count tells me.

Once the meeting of 'the chosen couple' as the Count called it he said they wouldn't meet until the blood tea ceremony I was confused I didn't understand what he meant by it so when everyone had gone I asked,

"What's the blood tea ceremony?" I only asked it because I knew he would tell me the truth about it, well that's what I thought the truth was anyway, but it wasn't what I thought was the truth was that he said,

"Just part of the process. All show, no substance, just like my engagement," but it was only a matter of time before I found out what the real truth was but I'll come to that later.

Next once we heard the ferals were trying to drain humans because they were so hungry, we went to sort them out as I like to call it.

When we walked into the classroom and they were all in bat-form within two seconds once Vlad had clicked his fingers they went back into their normal forms and he said,

"I'm sorry. Do you want to back to dossing about in abandoned building and feeding off stray cats? Because if you want a life here the only way it is going to work is if you listen to Bertand and me."

"If you can't deliver, I'll find my own food" Ryan butted in then I said,

"Lose the attitude, Ryan."

"Stay out of it breather," he said and I asked,

"What are you talking about?"

"That's not funny Ryan," Vlad said and as the other Vampire were standing up looking like they were about to pounce on me Ryan said,

"OK, bad joke. Chill out." After he said this we heard Jonno coming through the door and we saw him as we looked round. Vlad was the first to speak,

"What happened? You cut it fine."

"Yeah well persuading slayers to donate their blood is turning out to be tougher than we thought," Jonno said.

"I'm going to have to introduce the soya blood earlier than I planned, I will get Renfield to start producing. We are going to need volume," Vlad replied

"What's this I hear about your fiancée?" Jonno asked I looked at him as if to say 'really bring it up while I'm still in the room why don't you (?)' then Vlad said,

"Erm she's not my fiancée." He said to Jonno then continued with, "Bertrand, I need you to do some digging on Adze," and he looked at me as if to get my approval on it I nodded and we went down to the training room.

When we were there Bertrand starting talking and he said,

"Adze's ancestry is without blemish. She us the direct descendant of numerous kings and princes going back centuries. On paper she's the perfect match for you" I scoffed,

"'Perfect' ?! She wouldn't be interested in Vlad if he wasn't the chosen one!"

"Thanks (!)" Vlad said sarcastically and I just said,

"I mean, she is a mercenary. Total gravedigger. Nail her in a coffin and post her somewhere sunny," I smirked at the thought of it, then Vlad said,

"If there are no skeletons in her cupboard, then we create one."

"And we catch it on digital camera" Jonno carried on,

"We show the video to Ramanga and the Count" I continued and finally Vlad finished off with,

"Adze is disgraced and it's "bye-bye engagement". Sounds good to me."

"Usually my feminist principles would be questioning such a chauvinistic plan, but in this case…" I said as I put my hand on Vlad's arm and he took it with his hand.

"I'll give it a go." Jonno said we all looked at him not believing what he had just said and then he asked,

"You think I'm punching above my weight?"

"Before the peace, she was a traditional vampire. Now, offer her dinner and you could be on the menu." Bertrand replied and Jonno said simply,

"Look I'm a trained slayer I can look after myself" we look at him again and he continued with, "look I want to do this, Vlad and Erin's relationship, represents the future of the Vamps and breathers, I won't let anything destroy that." I shook my head and said,

"No it's too dangerous."

"He'll be fine, like he said he can handle himself." Vlad said.

Next it was time for Jonno to let's say 'charm Adze', as Vlad was setting the camera up Jonno said,

"If anything goes wrong…" I look down as he continued, "Well, you know what I'm saying. Better dead than undead. No offence" he said the last bit to Vlad just incase he was offended but he wasn't and Vlad smiled and said,

"None taken." Then once Vlad finished setting it up he pushed Jonno towards the door while I pushed Vlad, while he was filming I said,

"So do you think this will work?"

"Yeah I do I just need one shot" Vlad said and before we knew it Adze was going to bite Jonno then I said,

"She's going in for the kill."

"I just need one shot like I said." He replied and when she was getting closer and closer I said,

"Vlad. Vlad!" I said the last bit in a loud whisper and shook him he then replied,

"Okay, get him out," he shut the camera when I went to get him thinking quite quick on my feet I said,

"Oh Jonno, there you are." I took his arm taking him out from his hypnotised state and continued with, "You're mum's on the phone" I pulled him, but he was confused on what was going on and I dragged him out of there.

"I told you that was a bad idea Vlad."

"I know you did, I'm sorry" He replied, I sighed and said,

"It's fine just don't go doing that again either of you" I warned both of them before walking back down to the training room where Bertrand was still sitting and I said basically saying to Vlad,

"A Sensitive Vampire. Who knew(?)"

"It's about dignity" Bertrand said to me then I replied,

"Jonno put his life on the line and you're worried about your feelings!" then the Count came speeding in causing Vlad to say,

"We're a bit busy, Dad."

"Take a moment to ensure those sewer rats who attend your school leave the premises before sun rise. I found her vagabond brother dossing under my desk. If I find him there again… he'll be undead meat. Well not long now until the blood tea ceremony. Your time is almost up" he said the last bit to me gesturing with his hand a wave before he speeded away again, I took a breath and said,

"What did he mean?"

"Ignore him, but if Ryan's taken to wandering about the school, we need to find him before the breather kids arrive," Vlad replied.

"I'll track him down" I said, Vlad shook his head and replied,

"Not on your own."

"Um, I can look after myself and you need to concentrate on getting rid of Adze" I blew him a kiss before leaving to find Ryan.

Once I found Ryan I was feeling all kinds of emotions like: Shock, Anger, Upset and stuff like that so I said to him,

"You've just been fed."

"Bottle fed." He spat, "like a baby."

"They could hand you into the slayers for this" I said my voice getting angrier and angrier every time I thought of it and he just replied smugly,

"Well then you better not tell anyone now should you?" I put on a fake smile took out my stake hit it against the drained person who was now lying as a piece of dust on the floor and Ryan just said,

"Brutal."

"Why won't you just listen to Vlad, you would have a much better life." I said he scoffed,

"And why do you think he's so special, he's about to dump you for a princess." I stopped him before he could go anywhere,

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You really don't know the real meaning of that ceremony do you?" he asked,

"What and you do?" I asked, he just nodded and said,

"Yeah Ingrid told me about it." I rolled my eyes and let him leave before following him after then said,

"Go to my room."

"Why would I listen to you?"

"I may not be your sister really anymore but we're still related whether you like it or not." I said and made him go to my room before going to find Vlad.

Once I found Vlad and found out the plan didn't work I said,

"I don't know why this is such a disaster. OK setting Adze didn't work because in your weird vampire world, your girlfriend cheating on you is a good thing." They looked at each other, and I knew that look anywhere Vlad was lying to me so I continued with, "Why am I getting the feeling that there's something I don't know." Vlad looked at Bertrand for support but Bertrand wasn't going to help him because he said,

"I'll see you at class," leaving Vlad and I to talk.

"Well" I said annoyed, "What is it you're not telling me, no don't tell me you've decided to get married to Adze already."

"No, of course not." Vlad said truthfully, I groaned annoyed and asked,

"Then tell me what it is, I don't like being lied to please?" he sighed and said,

"I wasn't telling the whole truth about the blood tea ceremony, OK so me, Ramanga, dad and Adze have to drink blood from the same cup once that's done solemn promise has been made, if I cancel the engagement after that then Ramanga and his clan have permission to hunt me down and kill me." I sighed and said,

"You've got to stop thinking you know best, lying to me, putting Jonno in danger almost too much."

"I'm sorry." He apologized I kissed him telling him it was okay then said,

"Just don't lie to me again promise?"

"Promise." He agreed, I then sighed

"Maybe this is too much, maybe for the sake of the peace treaty you should just go ahead and marry Adze." I said that but I didn't mean it of course I didn't I could never do that I turned around to him after not facing him and said,

"I didn't actually mean it."

"Good" he said and smiled and held out his hand so I could take it, I put my head on his shoulder; closing my eyes as we walked savouring the warmth that he made me feel , after all it could have been the last time that we ever did this.

Next Jonno called us saying it was an emergency, when we saw him Vlad asked,

"Jonno what is it?"

"I was ambushed by a vamp. Unless your feral have developed a taste for cornflakes, we've got nothing to feed them." Jonno replied

"You need to go to the classroom, tell Bertrand to keep them calm." Vlad said and as Jonno left he said to me, "Come on."

"What are we going to do?" I asked worried, 'great (!) now he's looking at me like what am I hiding I shouldn't have said that with so much worry in my voice' I thought before he said,

"Erin is there something you're not telling me?" I sighed and said,

"I'll tell you later alright?" he nodded and we went off to find Renfield to see if he had made the soya blood.

"Stay here" Vlad said I sighed annoyed and started protest but he just said, "No buts just do it alright?" I nodded and he went into the kitchen to see if Renfield had got enough soya blood unfortunately that wasn't the case.

"He didn't do enough, how he could not do enough I have no idea" Vlad said annoyed

"Just calm down Vlad it'll be fine, just" I sighed, "Good luck" I gave him one last kiss before entering the throne room where Vlad came in not long after.

When they were drinking it, I didn't know if I could handle it but when it got to Vlad I knew that enough was enough and when he was inches from drinking the soya blood I couldn't take it so I took a step forwards and said,

"Stop!" everyone was looking at me by this time and I took a deep breath and said, "I object," after all the commotion happened and Adze said,

"This… is war" and pushed past me I longed to catch up with Vlad to tell him what really happened with Ryan,I did try to catch up with him but he was so busy that I couldn't talk to him little did I know that something worse was coming for me.

_a/n: and so this is the longest bit of the fic I have wrote so __I hope you enjoyed and tell me what you think by R&Ring there's not much Vlarin that I could have put in I know but I tried my best with it and I hope it's as good or even better than the other chapters and I'm actually really proud of myself because I've never ever wrote so many words in my whole life when I'm writing a single chapter in my fanfictions so yeah and because this is going on youtube and wattpad as well please vote, comment, rate, sub and all that jazz and good- bye for now._


	14. 14-Shattered

Chapter 14

Set 3x04

(Set before chapter 10)

Cuter version of this episode.

Vlad's POV

"What about getting rid of Adze?" Erin asked Jonno and I,

"We're left with no option, we make her disappear," I said thinking it was obvious, and then Jonno said,

"We kill her." I shook my head and said,

"We kidnap her. We lock her up and forge a letter, saying that she's runaway because she can't go through with the blood bite thing." I said, making it official, I then saw Ingrid coming and said, "Ingrid" to warn them to act normal and not anything else.

"The fly's on you brother." Ingrid said as she walked in. I made it and said,

"What do you want?"

"Exactly what you want." She said thinking it was obvious.

"Which is?" I asked, not sure what she was going to say next.

"Rid of Adze" She replied I laughed in a mocking tone, I wouldn't believe her she already made me believe her once before and I wasn't going to fall for it again then she continued, "It's OK, I'm on side."

"Side Ingrid?" Erin said not convinced at all.

"You've got me all wrong" Ingrid said shaking her head she waited, then after a couple of minutes she said, "So, come on, what's the plan."

"There is no plan." I said trying to convince her there was no plan, when there was, indeed a plan.

"Well let's think of one" She said "I'm sure if we put our heads together we can out smart her," she said, I decided to play along so I said,

"You really want to help, OK, well the truants need rounding up." I said handing her a clipboard she put on a fake smile and shoved it to Erin, then said,

"I'd love to, but I have to prep for my next lesson. It's not fair that those who actually want to learn suffer now, is it? She sped away before we could say anything else.

Erin and I looked at each other, I knew she wanted to be alone so we could talk, so I cleared my throat basically telling Jonno to please go so we can be alone. Thankfully he got the message and left. Once he left we hugged and I whispered into her ear,

"We'll work it out, I promise." She let go after that and looked away I knew she wasn't telling me something so I asked,

"Erin, are you alright?" she nodded and sighed,

"I just wish it wasn't like this." I brought her chin up to my face, and looked her in the eye then said,

"Erin, I promise we'll get rid of Adze we just need to think of a plan."

"Like what? Pretend to ask her out and I hear and it looks like we break up by me slapping you?" She asked laughing a bit at what it could be like; I suddenly got an idea and kissed her,

"You're a genius!" I said.

"I've been told." She joked.

"That's exactly what we'll do we'll find out what she's doing and then whatever she's doing we'll kidnap her right then and there." She smiled and I smiled back and we walked out hand in hand to tell Jonno and go to Adze to find out what she was doing.

"Needy?" Erin asked, "You want some space? You got it." I tried to speak but it was too late she had already hit me.

It looked like it was real, but it wasn't- it was all an act.

But the thing was, when Erin hit me, it was like she was actually taking out the anger that she had inside of her in that slap. It might have looked or sounded like it hurt- and it did- but it didn't hurt that much, not really, anyway. Okay, it hurt quite a bit, but I would never admit that to her. Although I doubt that she wouldn't have been able to tell, because, of course, she knows me better than anyone. Even if some people think they know me better than her, no one, and I mean no one, knows me better than Erin Noble: my girlfriend. And I'm proud to call her that, because she is the best thing that's happened to me in the whole of my unlife.

I clutched my face once Adze had sped away and caught up with Erin,

"Erin?" I said, she turned around and I smiled then she asked,

"Did it work?"

"She's getting her fangs polished tonight, we'll snatch her then." She said smiled, then put my hand on my cheek and said,

"Did you have to make it quite so convincing?" She made a face that said 'Sorry', I chuckled telling her that it was alright.

Erin's POV

It was something about Ryan at first that I thought he hadn't changed and I still wasn't sure about him doing this thing for school, but when he won I was so happy, I didn't realise that happiness was only going to stay for about a minute, before something horrible happened, he was no longer undead, he was dust.

It couldn't be happening the one person who was family, the last part of family I had, was gone, someone did this and I couldn't believe it, I just wouldn't admit it was true. When I saw it right in front of my eyes I almost broke down, it wasn't fair, Vlad just held me as I cried, if I was a proper slayer, I would want to either dust or kill the person who did this to me. Who destroyed my brother, my twin, it was horrible. I couldn't take it anymore I got out of Vlad's hold and ran away to my bedroom, not wanting to come out of my room _ever _again.

I heard a knock, I couldn't open it, I was too upset and I said,

"Go away!"

"Erin, don't do this." Vlad said wanting to calm me down. This time I went to open the door, but I stopped myself from doing so.

"He was my brother Vlad! My twin brother." I said I never actually told Vlad that we were more than brother and sister, that we were twins, he was shocked.

"Why do you think I was always close to him, or at least tried to be, even though I knew I wasn't really his sister anymore?" I asked.

"Erin, listen to me we'll find out who did this, I won't let this person, get away with this." I opened the door slightly, sticking my head out from the door and asked,

"Really?"

"Really." He said. I opened the door and let him in crying into his arms once more. He stroked my hair, calming me down.

A/n: hope you enjoyed, until next time which is going to have two chapters, because there's two episodes of young Dracula now, so for now see ya xx. Oh don't forget to vote, comment, rate, sub and review and all that jazz bye! *waves* P.s I know it's shorter but I didn't know how to put Vlarin into it I have started the next chapter and it will be out hopefully on Friday if not Saturday, oh and for those who watch my youtube series of these two 'when the sun goes down' the next part of it might be a while because it's long and like I said to other people don't hate me, but I am doing something to the characters especially Robin so yeah anyway bye for now and if you're on youtube and you like this hit that like button.


	15. 15- Time to leave

Chapter 15

Set 4x05

(set before chapter 10)

Erin's POV

I had to leave. It was the only way I could think of that Vlad could carry on with peaceful co-existence, he was getting too distracted. I was the reason; he was getting distracted by me. But when I was leaving and I saw his face, I just had to leave- I knew he was torn but I couldn't do it, I couldn't not let him get on with it. Plus them finding out about me being a breather that was just making it worse. In my heart I knew it was wrong, that's why I ended up staying, but by that time I didn't know what else to do.

When I was walking away, he watched me. As I stopped and looked up, a tear rolled down my cheek and I mimed the words 'I'm so sorry'. Then he watched me walk away again like he did the first time I left, like the time he wanted me to leave. Well, that's what I thought, but he never wanted me to leave- not really, anyway.

Now I know this might seem harsh, but I thought at the time that it would be better if he married Adze and reunited the vampires.

I was clearly wrong.


	16. 16-Falling

Chapter 16

Set 4x06

(Set before chapter 10)

Cuter version of this episode.

I was falling, falling... it felt like I was falling at 100mph, but I wasn't... I was falling faster. I had no idea what was going on and I was so scared, I didn't even know if Vlad was going to save me. I needed Vlad more than ever. I saw him right before Adze hit me with her fire ball, but after that I didn't see him at all. He didn't know how I felt, he might think hedid, but he had no idea. Ingrid and Adze wanted rid of me, I had no idea why but they did- well, I knew why Adze wanted rid of me. She wanted Vlad for herself, but I knew she would just leave him as soon as she got his , on the other hand, I did have an idea about- her seat on the High Council. But that's all I knew. I didn't realise that Vlad had caught me in the end because I had already blacked out by then; I didn't find out that he had caught me until a weeks later…


	17. 17-Intruder

Chapter 17

Set 4x07

(Set before chapter 10)

My version of this episode

Erin was lying unconscious on the table in the training room; Bertrand was trying his best to keep her alive. Vlad was in too deep thought to know what was going on, but he snapped out of it when Bertrand said, "Vlad, she's not going to last much longer."

Vlad looked up at Bertrand, then back down at Erin. He gently stroked her hair. "Erin, please?" he whispered, a small tear falling from his cheek to land on her face.

Something about this made her wake up suddenly. She no doubt had a banging headache. She felt the bit of her cheek that was wet. "Vlad?" she asked.

"Erin, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you leave, this is entirely my fault," he said, still feeling tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Dracky, if you say that it was your fault one more time, I'll… well, I'll think of something." She looked down. "I know I'm a liability but I shouldn't have left, if it was anyone's fault it was mine I'm so so-"

She was cut off by him kissing her. She pulled away slightly, remembering that Bertrand was still there.

"Since when did you call me Dracky?" Vlad asked her.

Erin laughed, shrugging. "I thought I'd do something different, got a problem with that?" she said, smirking, knowing that he liked the name.

Vlad shook his head. "Nah, I like it." Erin smiled.

"I'm the only one that's allowed to call you that, no one else. Got it?" she warned him.

Vlad just nodded, confused. 'If she was under Adze's spell, how come she told me not to bite Adze?' he thought.

"Were you really under that spell?" he asked quietly.

She shook her head. "I knew you weren't dead… well, I didn't, but I wanted to believe that you weren't, even though I did cry at first," she told him.

"Then how come you weren't under Adze's control?" he asked, still confused. Erin sighed and took his cheek, stroking it and gesturing to him to come forward so she could whisper something only he could hear.

"My love for you is too strong for something like that to work. It can't affect people who are in love." She pulled away, looking at Vlad and smiling. "I love you so much, don't ever forget that," she told him firmly. Vlad nodded, then picked her up and sped to his bedroom so he could put her down.

He put her down in his coffin, her favourite place to be in his bedroom, because it was probably the most comfortable of places, she relaxed in his coffin as he sat at the side and whispered,

"You comfortable enough?" she hesitated then shook her head,

"You're not next to me I like having you next to me." She said smiling he kissed her forehead and said,

"I would love to but unfortunately I can't you have sort of stolen my place where I sleep." She kept in a laugh then she lifted herself up, so she could face Vlad properly,

"That never stopped you before now did it?" she asked trying to keep in a smirk but failing when Vlad saw the little smirk appearing on her face, he smirked back and said,

"No, but if you move your legs then we might have an arrangement." She giggled and moved her legs, so he could get in.

He moved closer towards her leaning in, Erin could see he was doing this and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her then gradually on top of her carefully because he knew she was still fragile because of what had happened the week before.

Erin tugged on his shirt wanting more but he pulled away and said, "Erin we can't." It wasn't that he didn't want to it was the fact that they couldn't she was still so fragile, he tucked a hair behind her ear after she said, "Why not?" He sighed then he stroked her cheek and said, "You're still fragile, you've just woken up and no doubt you've got a headache around about now." She nodded hiding the hurt on her face, she couldn't believe it her own boyfriend had rejected her because she was too 'fragile', she got up and left leaving Vlad very confused on what he had just done.

She was in her room trying to think about what had just happened, she was annoyed, yes, but she couldn't stay mad at him for long that is, until he came into her room uninvited,

"What the hell are you doing Vlad?!" She asked

"Why did you just walk out of the room like that?" he asked her ignoring her question, she sighed,

"You don't know what it's like to be a girl and to also be rejected by your boyfriend; it makes me feel like I've done something wrong Vlad!"

"I'm sorry I just don't want you to get hurt even more, Erin I could have lost you!" he said a tear ready to fall from his eye,

"Vlad let me prove to you that I'm alright please?" She asked, he nodded but was suddenly confused and asked "How?" she didn't answer him with words instead she answered him with actions by kissing him, he suddenly knew what she was talking about and kissed back, gently picking her up without breaking it.

A couple of hours later Erin was still awake because she couldn't get to sleep, she decided to trace patterns on his chest lightly so she wouldn't wake him up, her head was still on his bare chest and she was covered up and at the same time was snuggled up to him. Vlad suddenly woke up to something that was tickling his chest he smiled as he did the same to her back making her relax, she smiled as it made her relax and at the same time it was soothing her they were so happy, and nothing could ruin this, well unless you include Adze bursting into Erin's room and ruining the moment.

Erin sat up immediately with a cover over her and said,

"I thought Vamps were supposed to ask before they barge into someone's room like that?"

"Oh they are, I just don't listen."

"Well get the 'ell out of 'ere" Erin said her accent broadening as she got angrier, what she didn't realise what that her eyes had turned yellow and she had brown veins on her hands as if she was going to transform into something. Adze saw her eyes and sped out of the room and Erin suddenly relaxed but her eyes still glowed a little yellow still because Vlad asked, "Erin, why are your eyes glowing yellow?" she was confused but she snapped out of it and her eyes turned her normal ocean blue colour that Vlad adored.

"Erin, what happened?" Vlad asked wondering why her eyes turned yellow; she shook her head and shrugged, "I just got angry Vlad." She said simply trying to figure out why she felt like she was transforming into something, but she ignored it and started to get dressed they didn't speak to one another until a couple of hours later…

A/n: hope you enjoyed I wanted to go my own way and make this episode what I would like to happen, this story will have 24 chapters if not more and then my next fanfic will be the sequel to this and yes it will be called 'we found love part II' I know what's going to happen in it and just so you know this in advance I do not own the characters that will be in part II because it is part of a role play and the characters either belong to Nightfury991, L0llyp0p or CarliseEsmeVlarinRiverAria and also 'we found love part III' will be based on another role play in the same forum. Also I'd like to say that the next two parts will be a crossover with wolfblood since Erin is a wolfblood as you have probably read in chapter 10. Anyway, again I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to R&R .


	18. 18-Identity

Chapter 18

Set 4x08

My version of the episode but to do with episode 10 like previous chapter.

(Set before chapter 10)

"So Malik's your brother" Erin asked slowly trying to get it into her head.

"Yes" Vlad replied, Erin nodded then continued with,

"And your dad is challenging both of you to fight against each other to see who is his 'rightful' heir?" she asked, the only reason she put rightful in inverted commas is because she couldn't believe it. Vlad nodded,

"And you agreed?" she said her voice becoming louder, he just nodded, she shook her head not knowing what to say.

"Erin, talk to me please?" Vlad asked

"Fine, I'll say this, you're an idiot!" Erin said before going into her bedroom.

"Erin!" Vlad said running after her. Erin slammed her door not wanting to speak to Vlad, next thing you know Erin turned around and there was Ingrid standing in front of the door smiling at Erin.

"What do you want?" Erin asked clearly annoyed that Ingrid didn't knock.

"Since Malik is my brother, I want to show him that I don't care about him." Ingrid said

"You liked him didn't you?" Erin said knowing where she was going with this; Ingrid gave a stiff nod before continuing, "So I want Vlad to win!" she said wanting Erin to help her, Erin shook her head, "I don't want to be a part of it, I don't even want Vlad to be a part of it" Erin said firmly.

"I know which is why I want your help to get Malik out of it!" she said. Erin shook her head,

"You're going to have to work it out for yourself now if you don't mind, get out!" Erin said pointing at the door, Ingrid nodded and sped out of the room and Erin slowly let Vlad into her room.

Erin and Vlad were kissing without a care in the world when someone else entered her room uninvited, she pulled away, her eyes still closed facing Vlad then said, "Who is it this time?"

"Vlad's brother." Malik said, Erin pointed to the door not saying anything all she wanted was some peace and quiet and she couldn't get it for at least one hour it was really doing her head in.

Erin ran outside almost at once, so fast that it was almost as vampire speed, but it was impossible, Erin was miserable she had no idea why but she knew it was to do with that day being a non-moon day.

Vlad followed her and luckily it was about 5 o'clock so it was starting to turn dark because it was just about winter, When Vlad crouched next to her asking her what was wrong and why she was acting so annoyed and miserable she ignored him, not wanting to talk.

"Is this about Ryan?" he asked, she turned to look at him and was shocked that he would say that, she growled at him her eyes turning yellow and then saying, "Leave me alone, Dracky!" Vlad nodded but stayed with her knowing something was up, she had been acting like this for weeks, no one knew what was wrong, and worse of all her eyes were turning yellow and she had brown veins growing onto her hands, there was something about her that didn't spell "SLAYER" but spelt something else and Vlad was determined to find out what it was.

"Erin, tell me what's wrong please?" Vlad pleaded

"I would if bloody knew what was wrong Vlad but I don't," she suddenly changed the subject and said, "is it a full moon tonight?" he shook his head "There's no moon tonight." He said, she nodded before getting up with Vlad helping her.

"Why did you want to know if it was a full moon?" Vlad asked and she shrugged

"I felt weird the last time, but I didn't feel miserable, I felt weird but good weird if you get what I mean." She said explaining how it made her feel the last time there was a full moon.

"Come here." He said opening his arms so she could snuggle into him when they walked back into the school; she leant into his embrace putting her arms around his waist while his was around hers.

Vlad stroked Erin's arm as they both in his coffin snuggled up to each other, Erin with her eyes closed as it was soothing her that he was stroking her arm, and Vlad smiling and looking down at Erin knowing it was soothing her when he stroked her arm.

Erin snuggled up closer to him, smiling in the process.

"Cutie?" Erin asked Vlad, yet another nickname she came up with in the process of making up the nickname 'Dracky', Vlad didn't understand and said,

"Are you talking to me?" She rolled her eyes smiling, and then kissed him and Vlad immediately knew she meant him.

"Another nickname for me, eh?" He asked she giggled and nodded.

"Since when do you say eh? You never say it." She said.

"Wanted to try something new?" He replied simply shrugging, she smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, when she felt the urge to stop and turn away this made Vlad suspicious, very suspicious indeed…

Erin was confused, she didn't know why she turned away from him, but for the first time she understood why wolfie thought Ingrid and Vlad had smelt weird, she could smell it as well but she liked the smell, but she had no idea why she pulled away before she even managed to kiss him fully.

"Erin, is there something wrong?" She shook her head not knowing what to say, "I don't know why I pulled away, you just smelt different?" she said as a question, Vlad chuckled then said, "Well, you don't smell like a slayer but you are one."

"Was!" she corrected automatically, forgetting that really she was still part of the guild, not that she wanted to be, she had no choice to be honest.

"Erin, I'm asking this for a reason." Vlad said "are you really a slayer?" he asked she was shocked maybe she wasn't a slayer maybe she was something else, something that she'd never thought she'd be, and they would both find out sooner or later…

A/n: hope you enjoyed, it will probably be like this from now on since she's close to finding out she's a wolfblood, so tune in next week to find out if she finds out or not… P.s don't forget to R&R please!


	19. 19- Fangs

Chapter 19

set 4x09

my version if this ep as I am no longer following it more info explain in chapter 18

Erin was deep in thought, trying to figure out what Vlad had meant by asking if she was really a slayer. She had been brought up by slayer parents- but the kids at school always used to say that she and Ryan didn't look like their parents. Maybe it was true, maybe she wasn't a slayer after all. Maybe she was…

"Erin, we sort of need your help," Vlad shouted. She rolled my eyes and went to him.

"What is it- oh, right, sunlight getting in!" she said. "Well how am I supposed to fix it?"

"Get me out of here, maybe?!" he said, and she unlocked the door, letting them out. Vlad suddenly sped to her, tucking a hair behind her ear and making her looking at him. Both of them leaned in slightly, getting closer and closer… until Erin snapped her head away, looking at something; she gazed at it and growled before running off to her room.

"ERIN!" Vlad shouted, speeding after her, worried why she had suddenly run off without saying anything.

*

Erin was crying. She had seen someone, she didn't know who but she knew she or he was trouble- at least, that's what she thought. When Vlad came in she hugged him; he stroked her head, telling her it was okay.

"Vlad, is there a reason why I feel really weird sometimes, like at full moon?" she asked.

"We'll find out, but for now…" He leaned in, knowing that she would do the same. Their lips touched, their tongues fighting against each other until he pinned her to a wall, gradually pulling away from her and kissing her neck. Erin smirked, then lifted his head to face her and shook her finger, before using it to bring his face closer to hers so he could kiss her again.

"I love you, Erin," he breathed in between the kisses.

"Love you too, Dracky," she replied, still smirking. Vlad smiled as she said his nickname and kissed her passionately, hungrily, and she kissed back just the same.

*

Erin was fast asleep in Vlad's arms, smiling. She snuggled deeper into him.

"You, awake?" he whispered into her ear, to which she suddenly woke up.

"Well, I am now, y'know."

"Really?" he smirked.

"Yes, really!" she replied, smirking back and leaning up to kiss him. He kissed back with passion, leaning forward so he was half on top. She tangled her fingers into his hair then let her hand go behind his neck, stroking it, telling him she loved him no matter what.

*

"Babe?" Vlad asked; she looked up, wondering why he was asking her something.

"Yeah?"

"Something's wrong."

Erin looked away, not saying anything. "Erin?" he asked; she looked at him again, a tear ready to drop from her eyes.

"Ryan knew why I always felt strange at full moon but he never told me why!" she said. Vlad hugged her, lightly kissing her hair and telling her it was alright.

*

Erin came out of her bedroom, looking to see if anyone was there. Once the coast was clear, she gestured Vlad to come out of the bedroom quietly; they gave each other a good-bye kiss before he went to his room.

Then, not long after, she snuck up behind him, hugging him and stroking his shoulder as she did so. Then, quiet as a mouse, she whispered, "Hey, Dracky!"

"Erin! What are you doing here?" he asked, not expecting her to be there.

"I wanted to see you, problem?" she asked. He shook his head, turning around then bending down slightly to whisper in her ear.

"No problem at all," he said smirking, before leaning in and bringing her closer to him. Their lips gradually crashed together, both of them savouring the moment, knowing that someone was going to interrupt them, and not long after they broke away someone did.

"Was I interrupting something?" Ingrid asked innocently, knowing what they had been doing. Erin felt fangs coming down, but she wasn't a vampire- that was the last thing she wanted to be- and instead of hissing, her eyes turned a deep shade of yellow.

"We weren't doing anything; I know what you're thinking, Dracula," she said in disgust. By the time she had finished the sentence she was growling at her, telling Ingrid to get out before she did something she'd regret. Ingrid nodded and sped from the room without another word.

*

"What just happened?" Vlad asked, very confused.

"I sent your sister away," Erin replied simply.

"But how?"

"Must be my charm."

"Or it's the fact that you said 'Dracula' with such disgust in your voice," Vlad said, but Erin was confused- she hadn't realised that she had said it like that. She hadn't meant to; she had just lost her temper.

"Or it could be the fact that I growled at her while showing these?" She pointed to the fangs that were still down.

"Are those…?" he said, but trailed off when she nodded.

"Obviously I'm not one of you, and these are definitely not vampire fangs, they're not as sharp."

Vlad reached out to touch them but stopped. "May I?" he asked; she smiled and nodded. When he felt them, they felt weird- he didn't understand why she had fangs, but he would and he wouldn't stop until he found out what had happened to Erin, or who had done this to her…


	20. 20- 'Whatever it takes'

"Whatever it takes," Vlad said. The words echoed round my head, I couldn't get them out; he was being so sweet because he was worried about me, but I couldn't help but feel sick at the thought. He wanted to find out what was causing it. I didn't really want to know unless Ryan had told me when I was younger, which he hadn't. Vlad must have sensed that I was upset and came to visit me not long after.

"Come in," I said when he had knocked on the door; he opened it.

"Hey I could…"

"Sense I was upset, I know," I interrupted. He nodded and sat next to me. I smiled as he did so and put my head on his shoulder, snuggling into him; I felt his arm go around my waist. I closed my eyes, letting myself drift off, until I heard something and my head snapped up from Vlad's shoulder, wondering what had made that noise.

"You alright?" Vlad asked. I nodded and walked closer to the window, trying to see through it but not opening it; I could still hear it. I ran downstairs and outside to find out what it was. I growled as I heard it moving before walking closer to it… and there was someone who I'd thought I'd never see again.

He was my ex-boyfriend and I hated him. Obviously Vlad didn't know, and I wanted it to be kept that way, at least until the time was right.  
"Luke!" I hissed. "What are you doing here? If Vlad catches you…" I trailed off. What would Vlad do? He didn't know about Luke, but then again anyone who harmed his girlfriend…

Luke laughed evilly; I hated him for it. He had said that the only reason why I had broken up with him was because of Vlad, but it wasn't- he did something much worse to make me break up with him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't it my little girlfriend. How are you, cutie?" he asked.

I growled at him. "You lost the right to call me that months ago."

Luke laughed again. "I wasn't the one who betrayed you, was I?"

"Well I wasn't the one who did far worse than just betray you," I growled, losing my temper. I knew Vlad wanted to see how I was but I shook my head, knowing that he should just stay out of it: I would tell him when I felt the time was right. My eyes were beginning to glow bright yellow. "Just stay away from me and Garside Grange you got it?"

He nodded, and within seconds he was gone. I went back inside to think over what had just happened. My ex had come to see me without a reason; I could sort of tell that he wanted revenge on me for going out with someone else- and, even worse (to him, anyway), sleeping with someone else.

Vlad saw me go past, but when I didn't answer him when asked me whether I was alright he at first didn't come to see me. After about an hour or so he did, and he started asking me multiple questions. When I couldn't take his questions anymore, I shouted at him.

"For crying out loud, Vlad, just leave me alone, will you?"

He nodded before speeding off to his own bedroom. I immediately regretted it once he had left; I tucked my legs up and cried into them, not knowing what to do.

*

I knocked on his door about an hour after I had shouted at him; there was no answer. I knocked again. No answer.

"Vlad, open the door I want to talk to you!" I said.

"Why would I want to talk to you? You want me to leave you alone and here I am, leaving you alone. Are you happy?"

I shook my head and felt a tear drop. "I don't blame you if you hate me after I shouted at you," I said, my voice cracking. "I just needed time to think and you asking questions wasn't helping me at all."

He quietly opened the door, fully letting me in. "I could never hate you; I was just upset why you weren't telling me what was wrong."

I sighed. "The thing is I can't tell you what's wrong, at least not right now. I'm sorry but I'm not ready to discuss it." Vlad nodded, understanding, then slowly we both leant in- and before we knew it, our tongues were battling against each other. Slowly, Vlad leant down to my neck, kissing it and trailing his way down until he reached my collarbone. He kissed it, then silently asked permission if he could take my top off. Without saying anything, I just nodded; he slowly took it off, leading us into what we would call 'paradise'.

*

I was still awake after what happened while Vlad was very much asleep. I reached up and stroked his neck, then stroked his cheek, then after that I kissed his still bare chest. My lips were still tingling a few moments after I kissed him there, luckily he didn't wake up- or at least I thought that.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?" I lied, my voice squeaking. He looked at me.

"You kissed my chest, stroked my neck and cheek- you only ever do those things one after another for a reason."

I sighed, knowing he was right, "Alright, so what if I am keeping something from you?" I asked quietly.

"Then we're going to have to re-think this," he said, making it clear that he meant us together, as a couple. I was shocked; I did understand why had he said it, but I still couldn't believe it. He was going to do something if I didn't tell him,

"I can't tell you, not right now. I will tell you but when it suits me, alright?" I said. He nodded and let me snuggle back into his arms.

*

I must have been mumbling in my sleep or having a nightmare because Vlad woke me up by shaking me.

"What!" I mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Are you alright?" he asked, stroking my hair. I sat up, confused, then nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry."

"Alright, if you say so," he said, then looked at me. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Why are you crying?" He was so concerned and even I didn't know I was crying until I felt it roll down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly.

"I don't know!"

"Erin," he said. I looked away, wiping the tears from my eyes that were rolling down my cheeks.

"Just leave it, please?" I begged, sighing and putting my head on his shoulder.

_For some reason I've been feeling emotional for a while, but I can't be… and anyway it's too early to check_, I thought, sighing as I felt another tear roll down my cheek. I wasn't pregnant then but when I was- well, that's another story I'll get to soon enough…


	21. 21-Bootiful Breather

Erin was at school with Becky and she was writing in her diary, when Becky snatched it from her in mid-sentence, then started reading it aloud.

"Dear Diary, I love Vlad, really I do, but _he_ came. I can't let Vlad know that he came; Luke…"

"Becky!"

She stopped. "What?" she asked innocently. Erin rolled her eyes; 'typical Becky,' she thought. Then the person she wanted the most, Vlad, arrived not long after Becky started reading her diary. Erin snatched it back before Vlad came to sit next to her.

"Hey, gorgeous," Vlad said. Erin smiled- she knew that he was doing this because he wanted to and just to piss Becky off.

"Hey, County," she said. She wanted to call him 'Dracky' but since they were in school she said his other name; Vlad smirked as he knew that she wanted to call him by his real nickname. She kissed his cheek to tell him off for smirking.

Becky made a disgusted look as they both leaned in to kiss each other gently, but they pulled apart when they heard something or rather someone. The thing that made the noise was the last thing either of them expected: Adze.

"What the heck is she doing here?" Erin whispered to Vlad so quietly that only he could hear. He shrugged.

"It's too bloody dangerous to let her into a school for breathers." Erin said, completely annoyed that they had let her in.

"She's just looking for me, alright?" Vlad said, reassuring her; she nodded and looked at Adze once again. Suddenly Erin went underneath the table, dragging Vlad down with her, which to their surprise brought no attention to them at all.

"What are you do-" Vlad began to say, but was cut off by Erin kissing him, tangling her fingers into his hair. Vlad stroked and did the same with her hair, also tucking her hair behind her ear. Vlad understood after a couple of minutes why she had suddenly done this, and started to nibble her ear making her giggle.

"Vlad," she said as she giggled. He then started to kiss her neck, making her moan lightly, until Becky interrupted them.

"Someone's looking for you, Vlad." They got out from under the table when they saw Adze putting on her best fake smile.

"I've been looking for you!"

"Well we're busy, so fog off, Adze," Erin growled at her. Adze bowed at both of them, then walked off without a care in the world. Erin and Vlad looked at each other and couldn't resist laughing- her plan actually worked. They smiled at each other then walked off back to Vlad's room.

*

"I can't believe that actually worked," Erin said, smiling; Vlad picked her up and spun her around, and nuzzled her neck as she giggled. After he stopped nuzzling her neck she gently kissed him on the lips, gradually making it more passionate until she ran out of breath and pulled away. Vlad just smirked that he didn't have to breathe and she did, so, being childish she stuck her tongue at him.

"That's not fair," she complained.

"That I can't breathe and you can? Well yeah, maybe a little bit."

"No, it's almost _completely_ unfair," she said, crossing her arms. Vlad looked at her, smirking again, before taking her hand and pulling her closer to him. He gently put his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer, while she put her arms around his neck and pulled their heads together so they were resting together. She gradually leaned in to kiss him as he tucked a hair behind her ear, letting them get even closer to one another. Slowly they connected their lips, sparks going off as they kissed one another, with Vlad bringing Erin closer and Erin pushing him to the wall so he was trapped as she pinned him to the wall, smirking as she did so.

"OK, now _that_ is not fair," he said, mimicking her tone and smirking back.

"I guess Becky is a 'Bootiful Breather'."

"How?" he asked, confused.

"She interrupted us at just the right time."

"True, true- now, where were we?" he asked. Erin smiled and kissed him again, before he picked her up and lead her to his coffin.

*

Erin lay sleeping peacefully as Vlad stroked her arm, trying to get to sleep as well. Erin slowly woke up to a sound outside and quietly got dressed, going to look out of the window as she knew Vlad was asleep now. She saw the last person she wanted to see right now: Luke. Now her ex was never explained, of course, but there wasn't much to say about his identity- only that his name was Luke Sherry and there was a reason why Erin broke up with him. And the reason was far worse than anyone could imagine.


	22. 22-Curse or No Curse

Erin was sitting in her coffin, without Vlad for once. She sighed; she just wished there was something to do. Vlad was busy with something and she was stuck in her room with no one to talk to- until the person she didn't want to see suddenly appeared in her room: Malik. She rolled her eyes and told him to go away.

"I came here to warn you," he said, turning to walk out of the room. Erin walked up to him.

"What do you mean?" When he didn't answer she pinned him against the wall. "Tell me before I do something I might regret, not *will* regret but might, just might," she growled at him.

"Bertrand was right, you know."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

Malik smirked. "Let's just say that someone wants revenge and that that someone won't stop until she gets it."

Erin was confused, but before she could answer he sped away, making her run to Vlad, to try and warn him, to stop him from whatever he was doing and come with her, but he was too focused on everything else.

"Vlad?" she asked, so quietly he could hardly hear it.

"What is it, Erin?" he asked, hearing the fear in her voice.

"I-" she whispered. Suddenly she saw something come towards Vlad; she growled at it, then, before it could do any harm, her eyes glowed the deepest shade of yellow, making whatever it was back away and leave- not forever, but for now, at least.

"Erin, how did you-?"

She sighed. "Malik told me something wanted revenge and I think whatever it is wants you dead- I couldn't let it harm you," she said, shrugging at the last bit. Vlad was shocked.

"Erin, what is it?" he asked, knowing she was hiding something from him.

"I told you, remember, I can't tell you; not right now, anyway," she growled at him, not wanting to talk to him right now. "I'm going for a walk in the woods." She walked off, out of the house, towards the nearby woods, and started running as fast as she could for as long as she could, running free in the fresh air, being who she truly was, not that she knew it, of course.

*

Vlad found her about two hours later, when the sun had gone down. She was slumped against a tree, thinking; he sat next to her, making her jump.

"Hey," she smiled. He returned the smile as he put a hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek; she leaned into his touch, her eyes just moving up to meet his, before he lifted her chin up so they were face to face. They were leaning in, and before they knew it they were kissing passionately, hungrily- after all, she had just saved his unlife. The only other time she had saved him- or rather his dad- was after he had found out she was a slayer and that she was trying to get him to trust her. He finally did after that.

Vlad pulled away, seeing Erin was smiling to herself at a memory. It was more than just her sweet smile, it was one of her big smiley smiles, that weren't cheesy grins but made Vlad smile back all the same.

"Come on, let's go," he said, making her jump. She nodded and hugged him, speeding back to his room.

*

Erin sighed, a heavy sigh- she was in deep thought, until Vlad interrupted her.

"Erin?"

"Huh?"

"I love you," Vlad said, smiling and pulling her closer to him, their lips inches away from each other's when she raised her head up and smiled.  
"Love you too, Dracky," she said, connecting their lips, making the kiss passionate, and just as things were getting intense she sniffed something. She went to the window, opening the curtain- and saw the boy who had interrupted the moment between her and her boyfriend: Luke.

"I need to check something outside, don't follow me!" Vlad nodded, and obeyed. "We'll finish this later, alright?"

Vlad smirked, nodding again before she went to see Luke, telling him to fog off and leave her alone, since she:

A. Never wanted to be his girlfriend; she had thought she was in love but that changed when he did something unforgivable to her.

B. Once she had found Vlad, she had really found love- and, unlike Luke, Vlad would always protect her no matter what.

*

Erin went back to her bedroom, forgetting that she had told Vlad that they would continue what they were doing after she had checked out what was outside. Vlad was curious because she could never forget that, so he knocked on her door. Erin opened it, pulling him inside, kissing him hungrily and telling him she wanted him, bad.


	23. 23- The Return of Bertrand

When I saw Bertrand, Vlad didn't believe me. Ingrid didn't believe me, nor did the Count, or even Renfield, for that matter. But Bertrand told me something, something that I would never forget- that he was going to find the proof that the thing that only I believed him about was in on something with Malik.

I sighed. "I know that it's to do with Malik: he warned me about what it was going to with Vlad so I scared it off, or at least I hope I did," I confessed. Bertrand nodded, obviously understanding, but I didn't know why Vlad had dusted him. All this time he had been telling the truth, and I tried to tell Vlad but he wouldn't listen. I was shocked when he dusted him, I was stood right there and he just dusted him.

"How come you're willing to help Vlad if A) He can't see you and B) He dusted you. I mean no offence, but I wouldn't trust him. If I came back after he dusted *me*, if I was a vamp, I wouldn't to help him: I would want to get revenge on him," I said, not completely truthfully.

"That's not all true. No matter what, you would help him, you love him," Bertrand said, smiling.

"How come only I can see you? Because I was the only one who believed you about that thing that is related to Malik or something?"

Bertrand nodded. He told me not to try and convince anyone that I could see him.

*

"There are no such things as Vamp ghosts," Vlad told me, like I was stupid. I rolled my eyes and walked off to my room- but then I saw Bertrand again. I went to speak but he shushed me; I nodded, and let him say what he had to say.

"I've got an idea to take them down, but you'll have to do it, since I am no longer a vampire and am just a spirit."

I nodded. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to convince it to come out as its true form, then…" he trailed off, handing me a stake. "You know what you have to do."

I nodded; I had no idea what I was doing but I just hoped it was the right thing. That doesn't mean to say it could've been the right thing- after all, I couldn't actually go through with it.

"Erin, what are you doing?" Vlad asked, seeing me twist the stake in my hands. I looked up at him.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Why wouldn't I believe you?"

"Because you never believe me when I talk about him anymore."

"If this is about Bertrand's ghost then…" Vlad trailed as I did something without realising I had done it, and he finally saw what I saw or rather who: Bertrand.

"But how?" he asked, more confused than ever.

"He came to help, Vlad! That thing I scared off is the thing Bertrand had been talking about all along. He was telling the truth and you had to go and dust him," I said, sniffing but wiping my tears away before he could see them. He looked at me as I looked down and brought my head up to his, gently leaning forward to kiss me. This would probably sound crazy to someone who didn't understand our relationship, but every time I kiss Vlad it feels like eternity since I last kissed him, and I know he feels the same way when he kisses me.

*

We were at school and everyone was sniggering. I walked up to Becky, seeing she was playing something- I was shocked to find that it was Vlad and I, as they say, 'getting it on'.

"Becky! How the hell did you film this?"

"I filmed it for someone else, I came into your room- you two were too busy snogging each other's faces off to notice so I started recording."

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the camera and threw it at the nearest wall, and within seconds of it hitting the wall it smashed into 1,000 pieces.

"No one invades my privacy like that then shows it to half the school and _someone else_- and I bet I know exactly who that _someone else_ is."


	24. 24-Thank you and Sequel News!

Hiya it's Vlarinfan4eva here, or as other people know me as Vlarin, anyway I would like to thank everyone who wrote nice reviews on this I really appreciate it, also yes there is a sequel and it will be called 'we found love part II: Stoneybridge' and just so you know it is a crossover with wolfblood since I had Erin as a wolfblood I decided to go that way with it, anyways I hope you enjoyed 'We found love part I: Garside grange' and I'll see you next time when I start writing the sequel, but for now I will say goodbye and again thank you for all the nice reviews and I would like to give shout outs to:

Avidfan123

Binnie-Bunny

Bafflecarcajou1

AnonymousTeenStories

Hyahya

Lemonybean

Hopecoppice

River is Sherlocked and

RunningInThePouringRain.

I'd also like to say that the characters that I add in are not mine apart from Luke whom I added in this and just so you know the characters belong to either L0llyp0p, Nightfury991 or River is sherlocked, also this story will be created from a forum but I will be describing more than in the forum for those who are in the forum, anyway i again hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you other side : )xxVlarinfan4evaxx : ).


End file.
